


Their Cinematic Debut

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lance is an arrogant lil shit but he's full of love, M/M, gender neutral pronouns for pidge, hand holding, keith is delicate but still sassy, space dad has to watch over his space children, this is delicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Movie night with the Voltron squad takes a twist for Keith and Lance as romantic tension rises.





	Their Cinematic Debut

* * *

“Can you please just pick a candy already?” Keith rolled his eyes begrudgingly.

They had already been standing at the register for ten minutes. A line had started to form behind them. Shiro went to grab seats, Hunk ran to the bathroom, and Pidge went to procure all of the napkins and straws that they might need.

So, as fate would have it, Keith was stuck on concessions duty with Lance.

“Listen Mullet, we have to grab the two perfect candies to share between the five of us. Nothing too sweet...but also not messy. It has to compliment the popcorn, but not make us thirsty. The perfect theater candy takes patience and complex tasting skills.”

Another eye roll met Lance’s peripheral.

“You sound like Hunk when he’s stressed out before a mission.” Keith allowed himself to smirk, just a little bit.

Lance was absolutely ridiculous in every sense of the word. Despite never acquiring a routine way of doing anything, Lance always seemed to be full of surprises. Even now, while being completely bizarre in his logic, he seemed to actually have some valid points.

“Well, the guy is practically a professional foodie. I try to take his words to heart.”  
A soft chuckle left Lance as he paid for the candy that were the most similar to Earth’s milk duds and fruit snacks in his hands.

Keith nodded in approval.  
_“Hmm, those are pretty good candies...”_

The raven haired boy sighed. Even he got caught up in Lance’s silly philosophies every once and awhile.

Once every base had been covered, the team settled into their auditorium.  
Shiro took the end seat, while Pidge and Hunk sat to his right, and Lance and Keith sat the furthest inside (Keith being on the opposing end).

Hunk, though slightly reluctant at first, relinquished the snacks from the middle to share with his teammates as the movie swelled into action before their eyes.  
The movie was a simple comedy, with a few action sequences and a subplot of romance but still, it did seem to relieve a lot of tension in the young paladins’ minds.

Keith felt himself relax into his chair for the first time in what had felt like months. He slowly rested his shoulders onto the back of the chair, followed by his neck laying lazily back, narrowing his eyes forward to focus on the screen. He then freed his knees and splayed them out in front of him. The last thing to find solace on his body were his hands which he usually had nestled in the crook beneath his underarms in balled up fists. He placed both of his hands on the armrests either side of him and inhaled sharply when he was met with a warm, brown hand on his left side.

The hand did not move. So engrossed in the film, he didn’t think that the blue paladin had even noticed his hand lie there but he was mistaken.

Lance glanced over at Keith for what lasted for less than a second in almost a confirmative look. Keith didn’t seem to object so Lance got bold and squeezed his hand lightly, placing both of their hands on his knee.  
Keith’s face was as red as his coat and as warm as the hand gripping his own.

_Blue was striking, prominent, calming, and on most occasions, bold.  
And red, despite its history, could now be reserved and cautious._

Lance traced patterns on the back of the paler hand in his own as his comfort grew. Keith’s eyes abandoned the film as his breath caught in his throat while he looked at Lance’s face that was chalantly concentrating on the movie in front of them.  
Even though Keith had the unbothered, chill facade, it was Lance who had truly acquired the skillset.

Two minutes passed… then five… then fifteen..  
Keith felt like time had slowed considerably, almost completely stopped. The only indicator of time change was the movie playing in his peripheral.  
Then, without warning, time made itself known as he felt the faintest bit of perspiration pooling in his palms.

_“Damn overactive sweat glands.”_

Slight embarrassment glazed over Keith’s mind as he gently tried to move his hand away from the slightly taller male.  
However, to his surprise, Lance turned their hands over swiftly, swiped their palms over a patch on his knee, then flipped their hands back over.

Keith rolled his eyes while Lance met his glance with a smirk.  
He laced their fingers together lazily and continued watching. Keith would probably have to ask Hunk for a recap because even if his eyes wanted to focus, his mind definitely couldn't.  
  
Whatever was taking place onscreen had come to a close as the overhead lights slowly started to rise. Keith jerked his hand back instinctively. He looked at Lance in slight panic as he was met with a small smile. He gently pat the red paladin’s knee and started to stand, stretching his long limbs as he went.

Lance always seemed to find such great ways to transition whereas Keith would fumble.

In this particular moment, Hunk and Lance were running out of the auditorium, quoting the movie that they had just seen, verbatim, in rapid conversation.  
Shiro was running behind them, trying to quiet them down in case other moviegoers grew antsy.

As for Pidge...  
Pidge got sidelined by the arcade… again.

Keith took this opportunity to break away from the group to focus on his own thoughts.  
He dived into the nearest restroom and escaped into the last stall.

_Can I please have an emotional revelation at any other time?_

Keith’s hands slid down the tiled walls as he rested his head in between them.

His feelings for Lance weren't foreign to him but he always seemed to suppress them for ease of comfort, less change, and safety. However, it finally started to look as if Lance might reciprocate.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I haven't done this before._

Keith tussled his hair back away from his eyes for a moment and settled for leaning against the bathroom door.

Pidge would be stuck at the arcade for at least thirty minutes until Shiro would finally pry their hands away from whatever machine they were near so the red paladin had time to kill.

He steadied his breath and thought about every seemingly close encounter he and Lance may have had, trying to settle his mind onto a moment that would've brought tonight's events to bay.

He sighed in frustration and was about to leave the stall when he noticed a pair of sneakers peeking out beneath the space underneath the door.

“Uh.. Keith?”

Lance called out, two knuckles grazing the side of the door to knock.

“Y-yeah.”

 _Shit._ Keith thought. _Why can't I just keep it together?_

“Let me in, mullet.”  
He spoke with a laugh in his voice.

Keith obliged and opened the door, skeptical of why Lance might want his company.

_Was he going to give him shit for pulling his hand away so fast? Lance didn't seem like the type but still.._

Keith painted a cool facade over his face as soon as Lance stepped in, locking the door behind him.

“Anything wrong? Are we leaving soon?”

Keith internally scolded himself. Lance was standing considerably much closer to him.

_Why would we be leaving now? Infiltrating a galra ship is easier than this shit._

“Nah, Hunk and Shiro actually got stopped up at this Dance Dance Revolution kinda game. The twist is you have to scream the lyrics to songs mid-dance or you get confetti thrown in your face.”

Keith sighed in relief. It would take Hunk at least an hour. He was a secret sore loser.

“And Pidge?”

Lance stepped closer, smirking.

“You really think Pidge is going to leave a claw machine partially full?”

Keith chuckled lightly.

Of course not. We couldn't leave that carnival planet for two days without them winning at least 50 oddball prizes. One including a small alien baby statue (that now acted as a centerpiece for their dinner table).

“Fair enough.”

Keith cleared his throat then, realizing the circumstances.

“S-so what are you doing here.. Just bored?”

The taller boy sighed, a small grin landing on his face.  
He brushed Keith’s bangs out of his face and looked into his dark, nearly black eyes.

“Just came to check out the view.”

He let a small laugh leave his mouth and then edged closer to Keith, practically pushing his back onto the stall door.

A brown hand met a strikingly warm, pale face and Lance’s eyes looked into Keith’s, asking for a silent permission.

Keith stopped breathing for what felt like hours and simply nodded. His head barely gave way to move but it was all that Lance was looking for.

 

Their foreheads pressed together, pupils slightly dilated as Lance’s hand gripped onto Keith’s chin.

_Instincts, Keith. Remember your instincts. They've gotten you this f-._

Lance’s mouth pressed gently onto Keith’s, almost as if he was afraid if he applied anymore force that Keith might blow away.

Keith inhaled the absolute scent that was Lance as they kissed, a warm, comforting honey and brown sugar scent that exuded from him.

Then, without thinking, Keith had his fingers tangled in Lance’s hair, deepening the kiss. Technically, this would be considered his first kiss so he wanted to make it count. Although, the lack of experience started to show through when the kiss became more teeth than anything else.

Lance backed away easily and sighed, a light laugh leaving his body.

“Alright, relax my guy, I'm gonna be here for a little while.”

Keith rolled his eyes then nodded slowly, letting Lance grab his face again.

He really liked when Lance took his face into his hands.

He really liked Lance in general but if he had to point out a new favorite quality, that would be it.

Lance went back in for a second kiss, applying a little more force as he tilted his face to the side and wrapped his arms loosely around Keith’s neck, sighing in what could only be described as blissful content.

Keith’s entire body grew warm from the obvious comfort and joy that Lance seemed to feel around him.

This time, Keith backed away, only slightly so that there foreheads were pressed together again but their mouths were free enough to talk.

“Lance? Um..Not that I'm not down with it or anything because like I'm totally cool with this but are you into me?

A blush tinged the red paladin’s face as he spoke.

Lance stroked the blush with his thumb and rolled his eyes, looking surprised but admirable of his new partner.

“I don't want to just make a good team with anyone, alien boy.”

He kissed the tip of Keith's nose and sighed.

“But since you're more oblivious than even I could've imagined, yes, I like you. I've been into you since week two when I realized you were my rival and someone who I found attractive in every way, not just the annoying way.”

Keith blushed and then laughed at Lance, who was tracing patterns into Keith’s exposed collarbone.

“So when I was more than annoying, that's when you knew? Well, that's convenient because I had the same feeling.”

Lance rolled his eyes and pressed a smile onto Keith’s lips as they kissed again.. and again.. and again until their lips were red, swollen, and unable to keep from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be coming within the next month or two.  
> It'll be a little more physical but I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
